


蛋糕惹的祸

by xhj



Category: Freedom Wars (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhj/pseuds/xhj
Summary: 未成年预警无差，小朋友咬着玩





	蛋糕惹的祸

“我艹你大爷的，老子刚洗干净……”如果阿云嘎知道，30分钟之后会发生什么事，大概在他转角还未看清那人是谁之前会停顿0.01秒，那么那块沾满鲜奶油的蛋糕也有百分之一的可能不会顺着那人的头发，沿着毛衣一路轱辘的皮鞋上。  
阿云嘎瞠目结舌的看着自己干的好事，他知道会有那么一个人倒霉，不是郑云龙也是其他人。但他没有期待过是郑云龙，大概只有一点。  
这个学期刚刚转学过来的男孩子，生的人高马大，肩宽腿长，头发长过教导主任能够容忍的范围，非常惹眼。在他还未转学过来之前，已经从班上女生口中得知了他的传闻，抽烟，喝酒，谈恋爱，搞乐队，帅得一塌糊涂。  
阿云嘎是个好学生。  
郑云龙跟他毫无瓜葛。  
  
他忍不住偷偷看他，在他没有发觉的时候。每次郑云龙经过他身边时，他又正襟危坐，仔细盯着书本上的字像是多么有趣似的。  
“班长，帮我请假啊。”  
“又干嘛去呀。”  
之后是每次都不重样的托词，“谢谢啦。”他会手欠儿欠儿的搓揉一下阿云嘎顺毛的头发。阿云嘎这会儿还不到1米8，手臂又短，想还回来总也够不着。  
这大概是他们唯一进行过的对话方式。  
高三这一年的圣诞节，大概是他们最后一个狂欢。班上用剩下的班费定了学校附近一个小酒吧的包场，老肖当然也去，看着他们不许喝酒。郑云龙把自己的乐队拉来燃爆了场子之后，便没人记得东南西北，那12寸的鲜奶蛋糕，老肖只吃了一口，就被皮猴子摁在了脸上。  
阿云嘎作为班长也是重点照顾对象，糊了半边脸路都看不清楚，他模模糊糊的进了卫生间去洗，手上仅剩下的一块武器就贡献给了拐个弯撞过来的郑云龙。  
阿云嘎用那只并不干净的手糊了把脸嘿嘿的笑，他还是喝了点酒，酒精的燥热在他体内乱窜，让他脸上有点发烧。  
“对不起啊哈哈…”  
“我他妈这是新衣服新鞋！你试试！”郑云龙也没真的生气，伸开双臂就去圈班长想吓唬吓唬他，比他矮半个头的男孩儿倒是灵巧，刺溜一下子就跑到了他对面。  
“哎呀对不起了，没留神，我帮你洗吧。”阿云嘎憋着笑看郑云龙一脸郁闷，大冬天的虽然室内不冷也不可能把衣服脱下来。阿云嘎用手指揪着他的衣服下摆，另一只手开了水龙头蘸着温水，把表面上的奶油渍擦下来。好在只是浅浅的滚过去，除了把郑云龙的衣服弄得湿哒哒，也没有更多损失了。  
两人挤在镜子跟前，郑云龙跟个残障似的，一手撑着洗脸台，一边在镜子里看着班长圆嘟嘟的手指，尖儿上泛着那一点嫩红一下一下的擦在自己毛衣上。他的指甲又圆又整齐，就着水色泛着光泽。  
郑云龙喉咙有点发干，忍不住清了清嗓子。  
阿云嘎以为他是不满意抬起头来看他，又忍不住扑哧一声笑出来。他头发刘海挺长，上面粘的那块奶油的，就跟90年代的杨过似的。  
“我给你洗洗呀，你低头。”  
阿云嘎轻轻摁了他脖子一下，郑云龙就跟刚出生还没站稳的小羊羔似的把头栽下去。  
“太低啦~”阿云嘎捞着他的肩膀，把他朝上抬了一点，用温水洗他那块刘海和鬓角。  
班长的手很软很白，有点儿像女孩似的肉乎乎，郑云龙低着头，从发间的缝隙里，贪婪的看那粉色的指甲尖儿，柔软的指腹擦过他的鬓角，蹭着他的耳朵，把他弄的痒痒的。  
艹，硬了。  
“洗好啦~”阿云嘎摸着他头发还是有点滑，但也总不能用洗手液，只能将就一下。他稍微用了点劲儿，攥了攥头发上的水珠，引得郑云龙哎哟了一声。  
“轻点儿！给我薅掉了。”  
“好啦好啦，对不起啦~”阿云嘎作为班长的古道热肠充分发挥，想帮他撩两下刘海以恢复他的帅气，不想一把被人攥住了小手。  
“干…干嘛…”阿云嘎瞪着眼睛看他，花瓣似的的小嘴半张，两颗兔牙隐隐露了出来。  
“不干嘛…谢谢班长…”郑云龙说着把头低下来往他跟前凑。阿云嘎吓得连连后退，直到被人摁着手掌挤在瓷砖壁上。  
“你干嘛，干嘛！”阿云嘎慌张的使手推他胸口，还是架不住高个子男生挤了过来，一口就亲在他的嘴唇上。阿云嘎的嘴唇小小的，却软软嫩嫩的，郑云龙伸着舌头往他唇里勾，阿云嘎就闭了眼睛，鼻腔里发出软软的“嗯~”  
郑云龙越亲越上火，阿云嘎看着很瘦，其实骨架小，那腰细的一丝赘肉都没有，屁股却摸起来肉墩墩的很有弹性。他松开班长的手腕，一手掐着他的腰，一手伸下去摸他的屁股，那人顺势就搂了他的脖子，两人舌尖儿交缠，亲的啧啧有声。  
“班长，你他妈的早就想勾引我了是吧。”郑云龙掐着他的屁股按向自己裤裆鼓起的一大坨。  
“我没有…是你先亲我的。”阿云嘎追上去亲他的下巴，扭着身子往他怀里蹭。  
“你不撩拨我，我能亲你？”  
“我只是帮你洗头发嘛~”  
郑云龙又低下头，狠狠亲那张叭叭的小嘴儿，把他的废话全都吃进肚子里。两个人都硬的发疼，鼓鼓囊囊的阳具来回磨蹭。  
郑云龙看了眼门口，把人推进了厕所隔间随手插上了门。他把阿云嘎按在马桶上，三下五除二就解了皮带，一根带着膻气的，紫红色的驴屌就直挺挺的蹦了出来。  
“舔。”  
阿云嘎一阵头晕目眩，这有点儿太快了，他从来没经历过这个，可他还是顺从的抓住了那根驴屌，伸出小舌头在他龟头上舔了一下。  
“嘶…”郑云龙跟被烫着了似的缩了一下，紧接着又往前一挺，整个龟头就戳进了阿云嘎温暖的口腔。  
“唔…唔…”那比鹅蛋更加圆润光滑的龟头实在有点儿大，阿云嘎第一次干这个，舌头都不知道该往哪儿放，只徒劳的抓着他的肉棒，一点一点往里含。  
“舌头动一动，张大点让我进去，哦…嘶…我艹…这个小嘴儿…太舒服了…”郑云龙毫不体谅的往里顶，那小嘴又热又滑，紧紧的箍着他的阳具，他抑制不住的前后抽动起来，像在操一颗饱满多汁的桃子的入口。  
给人口交的滋味并不好受，可阿云嘎还是硬的一塌糊涂，他一手在下面揉自己的阴茎，一边努力撑开喉咙，纵容郑云龙在他嘴里行凶。他微微皱着眉头，睫毛上挂着被顶的咽出来的泪珠，从下方看郑云龙被欲望笼罩的表情。  
高个子男孩爽的眼睛都失焦了，他开始失控的抓着阿云嘎的头发，往自己屌上摁，阿云嘎被噎到嗓子眼儿的鸡巴顶得想吐，来回反复了几次就学乖了，手掌握着肉棒的根部跟着节奏上下撸动免得被一冲到底，那又热又硬的阳具被沾染的全是唾液，他的口腔里像被捣了半瓶子的浆糊一样，随着鸡巴来回抽动，发出叽叽咕咕的声响。  
郑云龙看着阿云嘎那漂亮的脸蛋儿，被自己的鸡巴搞的眼泪口水淌的到处都是，心里升腾出巨大的满足感，他一手扶着阿云嘎的后脑，一手从领子里伸进去掐他的乳尖儿，嘴里停不下的羞他，“班长，你的小嘴太好操了，真他妈会吸了，爽死了……你小嘴这么馋，怎么不早告诉我。早点说，龙哥的鸡巴早就塞进来了。以后天天喂你吃，好不好？”  
阿云嘎嘴里塞着鸡巴也说不出话来，他的奶头被掐的很疼，又疼又爽，只能乱哼哼，他被郑云龙的骚话激得浑身发颤，哆哆嗦嗦的解开自己的腰带，将自己的阴茎释放出来，只摸了两把，就吐出大片大片的黏液。他边闭上眼睛紧紧吸着郑云龙肥硕的龟头边使劲搓自己的。  
郑云龙看着阿云嘎发骚的淫荡样更是激动，打桩似的操他的嘴，连着开大合得往他嘴里突刺了十几下之后，重重的射了进去。  
“呼~呼~我艹，太鸡巴爽了…”阿云嘎流着眼泪张开嘴，让他欣赏射在舌尖上的白浊，没完全软下去的鸡巴用厚重的龟头一下一下的敲在他舌面上，再戳的他满脸都是。郑云龙爽够了，抽了两张纸巾，给阿云嘎胡乱擦了擦，才又蹲下身去好好照顾班长的鸡巴，那委委屈屈的一根被冷落了太久，哭哭啼啼的，好不可怜。  
郑云龙用拇指抹开他龟头上的粘液，放进嘴里尝了尝，又伸过头去跟阿云嘎亲嘴，前列腺液和精液混在口腔中的味道简直冲的可怕。  
郑云龙也是第一次干这事，但他被别人吸的多了，也知道怎么回事，他张开嘴巴包住牙齿，就把他的小班长牢牢的裹了进去。  
阿云嘎险些叫出声来，他迅速握紧拳头，塞进自己的嘴里，感受郑云龙温暖滑腻的口腔吸着他，灵活的舌头瘙着他的柱身，无数的软肉推挤过来荡漾他的心灵。那黑色的毛茸茸的头发抚过他的小腹，让他浑身打颤，日思夜想的郑云龙俯在自己身下吞吐自己的肉身，是郑云龙，郑云龙在酒吧的厕所里按着他吃自己的鸡巴。他被这个认知刺激的浑身打摆子，嗯嗯啊啊了没几下就交代在他嘴里。  
两人用纸巾擦干净自己，又挤到外面的洗手台，又是洗脸又是漱口，好半天才弄干净，阿云嘎看着镜子里的郑云龙，眼睛亮晶晶的，还是帅的让他的心脏一抽一抽的乱跳，想起自己刚刚射的他满嘴都是，又脸红起来。郑云龙蛮不在乎的搂着他的肩膀，板着下巴亲他的嘴。  
“晚上别回去了？嗯？”  
“啊？去…去哪…”  
“你头发都没给我洗干净。”郑云龙冲他咧嘴一笑，“晚上给我好好洗洗。”

end

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
